parasite_infectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach
Arriving Upon exiting the portal you end up on a desolate beach and need to find yourself a home you come across 2 Antari, a male and a female, choosing one of them to steal from they quickly chase you into the restroom only to be captured by you and turned into one of your slaves and subsequently taking you to their house where they live alone. Your biosuit morphs your skin blue and makes you look like an antari, then alters its appearance to make you look like you are wearing clothes. Off in the distance is the Antari town of Kimelea. Strange Plant (Currently the plant does nothing in game) A small vine has begun to grow on top of the other plants along the beach. You touch the plant - it smells like sex. Some kind of dusty residue gets on your hand. You wipe your hand off on your leg, then scratch your head absentmindedly. Slender roots the size of mycelium penetrate into the skin on the sides of your head. More roots penetrate your skin. Small branches sprout leaves behind your ears. The roots penetrating your flesh grow thicker and delve deeper. A laurel branch forms on either side of your head, with a healthy bush of leaves forming. Small flowers begin to form on the branches. The plant anchors itself into your head with thick roots. The vast root network spreads across your entire upper rear skull, from ear to ear, but the laurel branches remain unchanged. The roots have extended down to connect with your central nervous system. You have an incredible urge to stay out in the sunlight for at least a few hours each day, even though the plant is actually feeding off of your body and doesn't require sun. *At this point you can no longer remove the plant from this body* The plant penetrates through your skull with its small roots and integrates itself into your brain. A constant buzz dims over your world, a sexual desire that never seems to go away no matter how often you masturbate. You are perpetually horny and ready for sex. You crave high amounts of phosphorous and potassium in your diet. The plant shuts down large portions of your brain. Your critical thinking capacity is greatly diminished. You become extremely receptive to the desires of others. One strange side effect is that your posture seems to always be correct - you hold your head high and straight at all times. Your default resting position, when alone, is to sit with your hands either in your crotch or on your chest. They no longer hang by your side idly. Your purpose is to have sex and feed the plant that has made its home in your body. It feels right. You are a vessel. You have faithfully grown the spores and fed it until it could take full control. You are an obedient host - a good host. The root network begins growing rapidly, deep into your brain and across your body. You can feel your sense of ownership slowly evaporating from yourself as the plant takes over. First your neck, then your shoulders. It travels down your spinal column, branching forward through your chest and breasts, and your stomach. Your biceps are next, then your forearms, and finally your hands. The roots blossom into your ass, then your crotch, and finally down each leg simultaneously. The root network slows as it spreads out toward your skin. It takes at least an hour from the complete takeover of your inner body before you feel your skin leave your control. The reason, you soon discover, is that the roots alter themselves as they approach the surface of your body. The tips become extremely tiny sensory organs, making your skin ten times more sensitive than it was before. An urge to masturbate wells up inside you, and you obey. You instantly orgasm hard and deep, violently spamming on the ground. The incredible skin sensation shuts on and off several times - then remains off. Somehow, you are aware that this was just a test, and you'll be granted access to this incredible new level of pleasure when you sexually infect others. The plant will spor-ulate after feeding off of your sexual activities. When that happens, you will obediently spread its spores to other hosts, allowing it to reproduce. Category:Locations Category:Events